The Monster In Her Eyes
by YuYuAmie
Summary: Jade was the perfect girl..She was beautiful, enigmatic, sweet, kind, polite, well-dressed, wealthy... But not all is as it seems.. Once our boy Hiei runs into her, he notices something in those big sweet Jade-Colored eyes of hers that he himself recognizes from looking into the mirror.. And he soon comes to realize that her sweet smile hides many unfathomable dark horrors..
1. The First Meeting

A quiet evening.  
The sun was setting, turning the sky all shades of deep pinks, oranges, and yellows. I was relaxing in a tall tree, watching the sun set as I began drifting off to sleep. However, suddenly I was interrupted by a certain nuisance of a fox who seemed to have other plans for me. "Hiei!" Kurama shouted from below. "Hiei, wont you please come down for a moment!?" I growled in annoyance at him. I had just then fallen asleep and already I was awakened. "Kurama, what're you doing here? What could possibly be so important that you interrupt my sleep!?" I snarled.  
"I want you to meet someone!" Kurama grinned in excitement.  
"But I hate people." I stated simply.  
"Just come down, please.." Kurama sighed, getting annoyed with my stubborn antics.  
"And just what do I get out of it?!" I demanded. I'd be damned if I went down there without some sort of compensation from being awakened!  
"You're as stubborn as ever..." Kurama flipped his hair out of his face. "You will see!" Kurama smiled to me reassuringly.  
With a groan of discontent, I caved in and hopped down, red eyes studying the area. "So..Where is this person..?" I asked, shoving my hands in my cloak pockets while slouching in boredom.  
"Come on now, there's no need to be shy.." Kurama coaxed. "Come on out. Hiei is a good friend of mine and I think the two of you will get along just fine."  
I then noticed a girl hiding behind Kurama's back. "Now now, there's no reason to hide...Come meet Hiei." Kurama chuckled. I arched an eyebrow, curiously. Was she scared of me or something? Or perhaps just utterly shy?  
Finally, she came out.  
And suddenly, I was stunned. For a good long moment, I was taken aback to the point where it felt as if I couldn't breathe.  
Her long raven tresses glowed a purple tone in the setting sun, falling gently over her shoulders like fine, woven black silk. Her skin was a creamy pale color with a pink tint, with cheeks blushing bright. Her body, hidden from sight with her white long sleeved shirt with a square-shaped neckline, innocently giving just a little peek at her cleavage, and her long ankle-length pink skirt with cherry-blossoms scattering across it as if being tossed in the wind, was perfectly sculpted. She had medium sized breasts, large but not too large, beautifully round and curving into her hour-glass waist that then curved outward into a pair of thick hips and a luscious round ass with smooth toned legs, and little feet clad in white pumps that connected to ribbons around her ankles. She wore no jewelry except a plain, silver choker holding a heart shaped locket around her neck, and a pair of cherry-blossom earrings.  
Then it happened, she set her sights on me..Her big, cute, jade-colored eyes made contact with my ruby ones, pink blush darkening on her cheeks, and her beautiful, full pink lips, that looked almost as velvety as a rose petal, pursed into the sweetest of smiles. Her voice was as soft as the tinkling of bells, as she grabbed her skirt and pulled it up slightly so it wouldn't get dirty as she bowed quite low and respectfully towards me, and spoke the words I never forgot. "N-nice to meet you..Hiei-San..." She gained a bit more confidence and smiled brighter, approaching me. "My name is Jade..!"  
"J...Jade.." I repeated. It was all I could think at that moment to say. She took my breath away...In all of my years of long life as a demon, I'd never seen such a beautiful creature. I was speechless for quite some time, taking in the sight of her and feeling as if my face was on fire. I'd looked away quickly, else I'd never hear the end of it from Kurama, and scoffed. I reminded myself, she was only human after all, so I wasn't that much impressed.

"Hiei, Jade is a good friend of ours, and she invited us to spend the evening with her at her house. I felt it ill of me to leave you out." Kurama stated. "Please, I'd really like for you to come with us. You'll have a good time, I promise." Kurama grinned.  
"Hn! Sorry fox, but "get-togethers" and "social circles" and whatnot are of no interest to me! I'm surprised you've not noticed by now. How many times do I have to tell you I hate people before you get it through your thick skull?!" I scoffed.  
"Oh I know you well enough.." Kurama smirked. "What if I told you we're playing that slasher film you've been wanting to see?"  
"Tempting.." I smirked back. "But no.."  
But then...  
She looked up at me with those big, cute eyes, pleading and begging like a lost puppy. "Pleaseeeee Hiei-Saaaannn...? I've made lots of yummy snacks for everyone! And I have lots of wide open space in my backyard so you can go out there and kick Urameshi's butt..!" She grinned.  
My smirk widened. This girl knew me. "Hmp...It has been a long time since our last fight..I'll do it!"  
"Yay!" Jade smiled, leading us off to her house.  
It may sound strange, but as I fallowed her, I felt this connection..  
I felt like somehow, I'd known her for years on end, though we'd just met...She felt familiar and I somehow felt more comfortable around her than I did with other people.

Her house was in the dead center of a secluded small wood some miles away from the city, filled with lots of trees, especially Sakura trees, and a mini-waterfall with a pond full of Koi. The house was traditional Japanese-Styled on the outside, but decorated more westernized on the inside with westernized bedroom doors. It was very large, with about eight bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a nature themed spa room with a jacuzzi, massage table, and such. She explained the house and the wood was especially built just for her by her foster mother, Suzuki Ootou, who was a wealthy doctor and scientist. Jade herself found it a bit excessive considering she lived alone. Half of her family was dead and the other half wanted nothing to do with her because they were too caught up in their own affairs. She explained Suzuki hoped she would someday fill it with friends and family of her own. I almost could have felt bad for her, but she seemed quite happy.

It was raining that night. The rest of the gang sat around and made merry, watching the film, chatting, playing card and board games, and enjoying Jade's cooking. She was quite good, I must admit, I found myself eating a lot more than usual. There was a large window in the front of the living room that housed a window seat adorned with pillows and blankets, seeming as if she sat there quite often. I took my place there and watched the rain fall down against the green earth and munched on some of the snacks, ignoring the rest of the house which was roaring with excitement and joy. As usual, they tried to get me to join in, but I didn't comply.  
Jade noticed, and she timidly made her way over to the window, sitting down in her pink fluffy chair that sat beside me. "Hiei-San...A-Are you alright?" She asked. "I'm fine." I reassured her. "Parties just aren't my thing..Hn.."  
"I'm not one for crowds, either.." She grinned. "Just not used to it I guess."  
"I see these idiots every day and I'm still not used to it!" I scoffed.  
She giggled and smiled to me softly.  
It ended up we spoke all night, and were still conversing even as it was time to leave. As everyone filed out the backdoor, I felt someone grab my sleeve. She looked up shyly into my eyes, hers begging me to stay. "Hiei-San, it's still raining.. Please, I wouldn't feel right making you sleep outside in the cold rain when I have so many unused beds.."  
"Hn, thanks Onna, but I don't need your charity." I turned my head and began walking away again.  
"Please..!" She begged. "Stay here with me..Even just for tonight..Besides, there's still much more we can talk about!" She gave me the warmest, sweetest smile I'd ever seen.  
I'm not quite sure what consumed me, but I couldn't bring myself to say no when she smiled at me like that...So I agreed.  
We stayed up quite late that night, talking still. I was quite shocked, no one had ever gotten me to speak so much before. But there was something about her...Something that made me feel comfortable enough to open up, even if just a little, and the conversations had me so engaged, it was like I was speaking to an old friend. We mostly talked and joked with each other about our friends, and she told me about her family, and about things we liked and disliked-which for me was a lot-and got to know each other. I however, obviously didn't open up to her as much as she did to me. She was a bit more of an open book, while I was under lock and key. Even so, I was baffled, yet so intrigued by this beautiful women who had made even me- an antisocial asshole- talk about nonsense all night! Just the fact that she had the balls to speak with me just a little was baffling. Unbelievable, right?

Irregardless, it happened, no matter how shocking it was, it happened. I stayed...And she was gracious enough to offer me an entire bedroom to myself, but I didn't quite feel right accepting, or being that close to her own room, even though it was on an entire different level of the house. So instead I decided to sleep on the window seat. I was more comfortable there anyways since I was used to sleeping in trees. The window made me feel as if I were still outside. The rain was..calming..in a sense..and gave me the peace of mind to sleep.

I awoke to the morning sun rays blaring in my face with a big pink fuzzy blanket on me-Jade's doing I presumed- and a pleasant smell floating through the kitchen into the lounge room where I was sleeping. I got up and peeked into the kitchen curiously. Jade was cooking, and it smelled good. Really good. She noticed and looked over at me. "Hm? Oh- Good morning Hiei-San! I'm making breakfast. Would you like some?"  
I simply nodded, stretching and yawning as I made my way to the bar-style table and took a seat at one of the stools. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, with the most cheerful smile on her face. I nodded. I wasn't one for pleasantries and small talk, but she seemed to be all about it. "I'm so glad. Kurama has told me that you tend to have a rough personality. But you seem fine to me." She giggled as I gave her a look and growled. "That damned fox.." My thoughts where interrupted by a plate of hot food being set out in front of me. "Hm?" I looked down at it, taken aback for a moment. There was grilled fish wrapped in nori with a rolled omlet, rice porridge, and a side of miso soup. I had never eaten a home-made breakfast before, so I didn't know what half of it was. I poked at it with my chopsticks curiously, earning a soft giggle out of the girl. "I promise I didn't poison it." She grinned, sipping her juice. "Oh shut up Onna..." I growled, taking a bite. It was good, just as was last night's dinner. "Hn...I'm impressed. I have to admit, you seem to have quite a talent for cooking.." I told her. A faint blush spread across her cheeks. "T-Thank you, Hiei-San.. I'm sure I'm not that good, you flatter me.." I smirked at her modesty and gave a quiet "Hn.." before I continued eating.

Afterwards, she took the plates and went to the sink to wash the dishes. I watched and asked her the question that had been sticking to my head since last night. "So why are you being so nice to me..?" My cold eyes formed into a curious sort of glare. "Hm..? W-What do you mean..?" She asked.  
"You are aware, I presume..That I am a demon?"  
"What's that have to do with anything..?"  
"Most humans wouldn't be so calm in my presence.."  
"It doesn't matter if you're a demon, a human, a ghost, a nymph, or anything else. As far as I'm concerned, you're a person and you deserve kindness and respect just as much as anyone else does." She stated bluntly. "That's how things work in my house."  
"Hn.." I folded my arms and smirked. "Is that it..? You really are strange, onna.."  
"You're far from the first person to tell me that.." She giggled softly.  
"I don't doubt it.." I got up and began putting my cloak on.  
"Leaving already...?" Jade asked, a tinge of disappointment in her voice. How strange, to think, that she actually enjoyed my company and didn't want me to leave..I shrugged it off as she was just sucking up to me because I was involved with the rest of her precious friends and wanted to stay on their good side. "Tch..I believe I've overstayed my welcome.."  
"You are always welcome here...Hiei-Kun.." She told me in a soft, timid voice.  
"No thanks.." I hissed, adjusting my scarf. "I believe it'd be best if I were to leave now.."  
"I see.." She looked back at me with big, saddened eyes. "Please..Come back whenever you want, Hiei-Kun.." Her voice almost begging.  
I looked at her, baffled. She was being legit. This women just kept getting weirder and weirder...  
I nodded, and looked back at her as I began opening the sliding doors. "Hey..."  
"Y-yes..?" She asked.  
"T...Thanks..." I more or less choked out, not used to the feeling of such a word crossing my lips.  
"No problem, really, anytime!" She said cheerfully. "If you would like, next time you come back, I will cook for you again!"  
"Hn.." I smirked, my way of agreeing with her, and ran off into the daybreak.

But I felt deep within that it would be far from the last time I would see her..  
And that somehow..  
Someway...  
She would call me back to her.  
And that nothing I could ever try to say or do about it could stop me from heeding.


	2. Jaded

It was late afternoon and the school bells where ringing, all of the were students hustling to get home for the day. It had been a week now since I last saw the human women. I looked down below at the school-goers from the tree I was standing in, fumbling around sidewalks and cars and laughing with each other. My sword hung lowly by my side, dripping blood from the battle I had just ended with a multitude of annoying demons who thought they had what it took to challenge me. "Hn.." Boy, where they ever wrong..  
I found it almost hilarious how easily the foolish human teens overlooked a man dressed all in black holding a bloody sword. No wonder they were such easy targets- they never paid enough attention to ever see you coming! "Feh...Fools!" I mumbled beneath my breath, giving my sword a few swipes to clean off the blood before sheathing it and doing a back flip off the tree branch.

I wandered about the city, looking for a more quiet place to rest, and it wasn't too long before I heard the cries of a familiar voice. My eyes wondered over to an old playground. I noticed three human boys pinning someone down and holding their face in the sand. I went over to inspect the scene.

It was her.

Anger bubbled up in my stomach. They kicked her in the side, earning a scream of pain fallowed by soft whimpering. My fists clenched up and my face pulled into an ugly scowl. If it weren't for the fact that I was on probation already, I would have sliced them to pieces that very moment. Another hit. Another scream. Sadistic laughter and taunting filled the air. I couldn't bare it. I lashed out.  
The sound of my sword tearing through clothing and slashing open skin halted their laughter and turned it into screams of fear and agony. I gave them a little sadistic grin of my own, holding my sword up once more as they scrambled in terror to get away from me. Though angered, I was careful enough to make sure I left only a simple, but rather large gash, one big enough to scare them off without killing them. Even though I so deeply desired for the attacks to hit home, I knew I couldn't bare any further punishment that would come to me if I had gave in. The grin vanished and turned back into my discontent frown as I walked over to the little girl cowering helplessly on the ground and offered her my hand. "Hn...How pathetic!" I scowled, as her arms slowly receded from her face. I'm not quite sure why I decided to show her mercy. I usually had no empathy for people who couldn't defend themselves. After all, this is an "eat or be eaten" world. If you're too weak to defend yourself, then you deserve to die. But perhaps I let it slide, just this once, because I found her so strangely intriguing. Or maybe it was just that look she had...That look in those big green eyes of hers, when her face upturned to look at me..  
There was no fear..No pain, no hurt, no innocence, no pleading..No...  
Anything.  
They where just simply..  
Soulless..  
Soulless, and empty..  
I recognized that look.  
This was the look of someone who had been a close friend to pain for a very, very long time..Those eyes belonged to someone who had known the anguish of defeat, the agony of loss, and someone who had frozen over..gone numb. Given up. I decided right then, looking into those soulless, stone-cold eyes of jade...That she was not simply the innocent, happy chipper girl that I had once made her out to be. There was much much more to her story than I had first thought..  
Right then I knew..  
I knew things were about to get very interesting between the two of us. Because the last time I had seen eyes like that..  
I was looking into a mirror. I was looking into my own eyes. I felt that maybe, just maybe, she shared even just a little bit of my pain, that she knew how I felt..And perhaps that is why I had been feeling such a connection towards her.

My eyes suddenly softened as I pulled her to her feet. Blood was running from a large cut on her forehead, down her lips, slathered on her pressed white shirt, and bloody hand prints marked her pink skirt as if she had been trying to hold it down to prevent them from getting up it. Her face was cut up and her hands and knees were scraped. Cuts and bruises painted her entire body red and purple.  
I suddenly felt entirely disgusted with myself for going so easy on them..If I had shown up a moment later, she could have been raped and killed by those disgusting human bastards. She dusted herself off, unable to look me in the face. She was too ashamed. Probably for having to rely on my to save her instead of defending herself. "Thanks Hiei.." She mumbled quietly. I nodded to her. "Hn! You were lucky I chose to be generous to you this time, onna!" I scoffed. "But next time, you're on your own...This is a kill or be killed world, after all." She bowed to me lowly and thanked me once again and also apologized for any inconvenience she may have caused me. I rolled my eyes. She was still bent on being polite, even after nearly being beaten half to death. Then she did something that shocked me. She gave a final bow and then turned herself around and began limping her way back home, as if it were nothing but a few scratches. But she was loosing blood fast, and her house was nearly three to four miles away, at least. She'd never make it. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Uhh..What exactly are you doing? You've lost at least a few pints of blood. Shouldn't you limp the other way to a doctor or something!?"  
"I..I'll be fine.." She panted, clutching her arm and continuing on as if she hadn't heard me.  
"Are you fucking crazy, onna!? You'll never make it!"  
"I said I'll be fine..!" She shouted. "Just let me do this...Let me go..Home.."  
I shook my head. I couldn't help but pity her. I went over to her and tried to pick her up. "If you are so insistent of going home- at least let me take you. I'm a lot faster-"  
"I'm not helpless..!" She cut me off, looking up at me with determination in her eyes. "I can do this! Just leave me alone!" But her face was just so cute, I found it hard to take her seriously. I gave her a sideways smirk. "Course not..You totally weren't helpless as you sat there and took it while those damned human bastards where beating you!" I said in a sarcastically cheerful voice.  
She glared back at me, a look I thought I'd never see from her. "Well what was I to do, huh!? What kind of person would I be if I fought back!? I'd be no better than any of them! I'd be reduced down to a bully just like they are! I refuse to sink to their level!" She said. I shook my head. I suppose on the inside, I knew she was somewhat right, but I still didn't find it wise of her to lay back and take it. This was all her fault for not fighting back. But something told me that her reasoning was far beyond what she had said it was. I was curious as to what, but decided now wasn't the right time to ask. "Quit being stubborn, you fool..If you keep pushing yourself like that..." I tried to warn her, but she kept limping farther and father away from me, until finally..  
Her body couldn't take it anymore and she passed out. I sighed and face-palmed myself. "Why am I doing this..." I asked myself as I picked up the stubborn young girl and put her on my back.

I guess I was just feeling particularly generous that day, because I took it upon myself to carry her the entire four miles home. I even stopped by Kurama's place on the way and brought him back with us so he could tend to her wounds. I watched closely, and caught myself gazing intently upon her beautiful face the entire time. Seeing the blood run down it..Seeing it all banged up and bandaged like that... It struck a nerve in me that I never even knew I had. For some reason, no matter what I did, I simply couldn't quell this anger. Perhaps I felt as if she didn't deserve it..Perhaps I was just having an off day. I didn't know..I didn't quite understand my feelings as it was, but ever since this girl had entered my life, things just became even more complicated inside my blackened heart. My mind wandered back to those damned human boys, and an extremely strong lust for blood quickly fallowed. I hadn't even noticed myself trembling immensely as I gave everything I had trying to hold myself back from giving in to my desires; until Kurama looked back at me and gave me a look of concern. "Are you alright, Hiei..?"  
I couldn't respond, only clench my teeth and give a low growl. How I wanted to make them pay..  
"I know you must be angry..But think of yourself, Hiei..Do you really want to be put on an even shorter leash by Spirit World? You're already in enough trouble... Do not put yourself in more. You must not let those mere human bullies get the best of you, Hiei."  
"Kurama.." I growled. "Don't you think I know that..!?"  
"Take Jade's advice. Don't sink to their level. You're a demon, Hiei, they're mere human teens. It would not be a fair fight. Karma will take care of them, they'll get what they deserve in due time."  
I growled discontently. My impulse to kill, however, began to slowly fade. Kurama seemed to know exactly what to say. It would be against my honor to kill someone who didn't even stand a chance. I may as well have just kicked them with their backs turned, and that wasn't my style. Finally, I just decided they weren't even worth my time.

I sat on the window seat and watched the sunlight fade into the darkness of night, ever so often looking over at the sleeping girl on the couch to make sure she was doing okay. She slept so peacefully, without tossing or turning. But all the while, I couldn't help but wonder just what sort of storms were brewing inside that mind of hers. I remembered her eyes earlier..For some reason, the image stirred up emotions inside me that I didn't recognize. One was for certain though, it pissed me off. There were so many questions stirring up inside of me, but for now, I couldn't do anything but let her rest and wait for her to awaken. So I ended up staying the night once again, and falling asleep on the window seat. However, I was awoken early that morning while it was still dark outside, maybe around 4-5 am, by the feeling of her gently shaking my arm. "Hiei-San...Ne, Hiei-San.." She whispered softly. I peered at her through one eye, giving her a curious look. "What is it, Onna?" I yawned and stretched out my arms and my neck which had become stiff from the awkward position I had fallen asleep in. "Why do you wake me at such an ungodly hour..?"  
"I-Im sorry.." Her eyes shifted to the floor timidly and she hid her face behind balled up fists as an embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks. "It's just..I'm leaving for school soon..A-and well, this may sound stupid, but..I just wanted to...To thank you for helping me earlier...And...And I also wanted to a-apologize for causing you such trouble.."  
I leaned back against the wall with my hands folded behind my head and scoffed. "Hn..Don't thank me. You were too weak to defend yourself and I simply pitied your sorry ass..Don't expect charity from me again.."  
The brightness in her eyes faded and her face drooped towards the floor. "O-Oh...S-Sorry..I-I understand..B-But still, is there some way...I could repay you for being such a burden..?" She rubbed her arm like it was hurting. I couldn't take that face she was making. It felt as if she were my little sister and I had just hurt her feelings. I actually felt a pang of shame in myself. I was astonished by the amount of power this women had over me, how a few simple gestures like looking at the floor and rubbing her arm could persuade me to change my tone. "...Why are you worrying about me..? You're the one who was assaulted..." I sighed, leaned forward and pushed my bangs back out of my face. "B..Because...If it weren't for you I- I don't know where I would be right now..S-So if there is anything I can do...Please. Don't hesitate to ask.." She told me with soft, determined eyes. I thought for a moment. "Breakfast.." I said quietly. "Make me breakfast again and we'll call it even..Hnn.." I adverted her eyes. Not that it wasn't nice having her cook for me, it just felt odd to request such a thing, since usually I made no requests to anyone. But I could tell that until I asked for something, she would not be the type to leave it alone. "Eh..?" She looked a bit questioned by my decision, but nonetheless, the brightness returned to her eyes almost instantly and she stood with a determined look on her face and said, "Yes sir- Right away!" I smirked and shook my head, amused, as she flounced off to the kitchen-that gorgeous silky raven hair of hers trailing behind her- and gathered ingredients, pots, and pans. I fallowed not too far behind and sat up on the stool farthest away from her. She looked back every now and again and asked for my preferences. I told her I didn't care, it wasn't as if I was that familiar with human dishes anyways. But in all honesty, I really didn't. It smelled wonderful, and from my previous experiences, I knew it would taste just as good, even without my direction. I sipped my cup of coffee and and watched her work. "Where did you learn to cook so well?" I asked. "My mother, mostly." She replied, paying attention to the skillet and not looking back at me for even a moment. "Suzuki?" I asked. "The doctor? Doesn't seem much like the house-wife type.." I said.  
"Well, yes- and no...My birth-mother..." Her tone changed when she told me that. I sensed her birth mother was a sensitive topic and I asked no further questions. "My birth mother was a very talented cook, and Suzuki-San isn't bad either..Shes taught me a few things as well, but most of the things I know I learned from my birth mother..I would always stand in the kitchen with her and watch her.. And sometimes, she'd even let me help. If me and my siblings were good, she'd bake sweets for us on the weekends. I always enjoyed helping her with that, and I loved to see the smile on everyone's faces as they enjoyed the things mother and I made."  
I set my coffee cup down and closed my eyes momentarily, my lips pulled into a slight smirk. "Heh..If you were half as good at fighting as you are at cooking, you certainly wouldn't need me around.."  
"It's funny you say that. My father is a well-known martial-artist. His company is even famous for holding world-class fighting tournaments each year...He told me almost the exact same thing as a child. I was never as good at fighting as my siblings were. That's the reason I always stayed by my mother's side and occupied myself with other things." She explained, still never looking back at me. I felt that talking about her family caused immense pain in her, but she was trying very hard to hide it from me. "Is...?" I questioned, curious.  
"My father is still alive..But hes so wrapped up in work and those tournaments of his..He signed me over to Suzuki willingly after my mother died. I visit him, and my older brother as well, in Tokyo once every year..Just to see how things are doing."  
"Hn...Just hearing about him- He sounds like a real father of the year..I'm assuming those visits aren't entirely pleasant.." I stated, taking another sip of coffee.  
"They could go smoother..." She said honestly. She turned around and placed a plate in front of me, with a fluffy, cheesy omelet, a side of bacon, and a small bowl containing some pink mixture. I sniffed it curiously. It smelled fruity and sweet. "It's a strawberry-pineapple-almond parfait.." She giggled. "And what is a ..Parfait, exactly?" I arched a brow at her. "Its yogurt, creme, fruit, and nuts." She shrugged. "Try it, its good!" She encouraged, happily digging into her own bowl of the pink monstrosity. Reluctantly, I tried it, and to my amazement, it wasn't too terribly horrid. The sourness from the fruit and mildness from the almonds kept the sweetness from overpowering, so it was quite tolerable. I for one, preferred the omelet. I cut it open and found it was filled with fresh bell peppers, sauteed onions, beef strips, shitake mushrooms, and four different types of cheese. I took one bite, and everything melted perfectly in my mouth. It was quite easily the best thing I'd ever eaten. Hell, if she was half as good at fighting as she was at cooking- she could even kick MY ass! I must have been making a face, because when she saw me take that first bite she got the biggest grin on her own. "I've seen that face before!" She told me. "That face means mission successful!" Well, that confirmed that..  
She threw her hands in the air and cheered excitedly. "I'm so glad! I was worried you might not like it.."  
"I could've done without the parfait.." I admitted, continuing with my attack on the omelet. "I don't care for sweets in the morning. But it was decent."  
"So I have pleased you..?" She asked, leaning over the table intently.  
I closed my eyes and smirked, shaking my head in amusement.  
She grinned to me. "I'm just going to take that as a yes, Mr. Stubborn-Pants!" With that, she turned away and flounced up the stairs with a certain spring in her step. I heard the shower upstairs running as I finished up my meal.  
I had just about finished off my coffee when she had came back downstairs in her school uniform and her book bag slung over her left arm. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh..Where the hell do you think you're going..?" She looked confused. "School, silly, where else?"  
"I'm starting to think you enjoy being beaten..." I told her.  
"I have to go, I don't really have a choice..."  
"Hn..Fine by me..Get beaten up again. See if I give a damn."  
Her shoulders slouched and she let out a long sigh. She made a face as if she had lost all hope in something. But just the same, she picked her bag up and slung it back over her shoulder and continued out the door. I rested in a tree and watched her lock up and head on out to her usual route to school.

I fallowed her, silently, leaping from trees to buildings, staying above so she wouldn't notice. I'm not quite sure what compelled me to protect her, but something in me just needed to know that she made it there unharmed. I needed to know she was safe. Thankfully, she was. But there is no rest for the weary, as they say, for as I was walking away from the school, I happened upon a certain fox.  
"And what do you want, Kurama?" I asked coldly.  
"Hiei.." He said with a pleasant smile on his face. "I thought I might find you here. And it's a good thing I did..We have a mission from spirit world, and we're going to need all the help we can get.." His smile turned into a look of concern. "Please, wont you come with us? Having you on the team will certainly give us an edge. We could really use your tactics."  
"Hn...Kurama- You know I am not one to get involved until I know what I'm getting myself into.." I told him.  
"Its about Jade..." Kurama stated.

That was all he had to say.


End file.
